


adequate backup

by sinead



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Banter, Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinead/pseuds/sinead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshot from a partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	adequate backup

"Would you excuse us for just a second," Sam said to the open-mouthed barista. A second later he was towing a protesting G through the back room of the Starbucks, past the startled kid hauling a plastic crate of milk cartons, because it was the fastest route out into the parking lot. G shouted, "keep up the good work!" as they whizzed past him.

"Quit yelling at the kid," Sam said.

"Quit dragging me around like you just rescued me from drowning," G replied. "Also, you realize that now everyone inside is really sure we're a couple, right? Not that they weren't pretty sure before, it's just now they're really, _really_ sure."

"I don't care about that," Sam said through clenched teeth, and then he grabbed G and kissed him. He could feel G's surprise change, melt into something else entirely, and for several breathless seconds everything was wonderful. Then G pushed him away.

"Oh, no way, I know a distraction tactic when I--" G paused, "--feel it groping me in a parking lot."

Sam held up his hands. "There was no groping."

"_Groping_," G replied. "Also, distracting me from my point, which is, to recap, that you went into that place yesterday like some big SEAL stud without adequate backup."

"I had Kensi and Dom and about fifty ATF guys in those cute little windbreakers," Sam said.

"_Without_ adequate backup," G growled, ignoring his entirely valid point, "because I'm your partner and _I wasn't there._" For a moment, there was absolute silence in the parking lot--even the traffic noise out on La Cienega stopped.

"You're right," Sam said.

"Well, okay, then." G looked a little nonplussed, like he had expected the yelling to go on longer. "So, are you planning to do that again?" And Sam knew he wasn't talking about going into a building without adequate backup.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it." Sam could see, out of the corner of his eye, the Starbucks employees with their faces plastered to the window of the building. "But maybe not here."

G smiled a little. "That's good, man, because I'm thinking about it, too. But right now I'm freezing my ass off and I really want my coffee."

"It's fifty two degrees," Sam said.

"Tell it to the Marines," G replied, as he went back through the rear door of the Starbucks. "Hi guys, how's it going?" Sam heard him say. "I hope my partner's cappucino is nice and hot, because he's a little grumpy this morning."

Sam sighed. It was his favorite Starbucks, too.


End file.
